Crossing Dimensional Paths
by CaRFyou
Summary: Jafar had no idea what was going on. One moment he was sleeping in his bed, the next in an alternate dimension with a different life. But when he tries to find his way to make since of this new life and why he's not a villain, will he ever get home or will everyone lock him up for thinking that he lost his mind?
1. I don't think I'm in Toontown Anymore

Chapter 1: Iago, I don't think I'm in Toontown Anymore

Morning was a routine for Jafar. He usually would wake up to Iago screeching in his ear or his alarm. He was currently lying on his stomach, one arm resting under his pillow. He was waiting for one of those two sounds to wake him up. So when he felt his bed shift he was positive the little parrot was going to wake him up. He waited to feel him land on his shoulder and shriek for him to wake up to feed him or something of that nature. Instead of the usually ear-drum shattering screech in his ear he felt something lightly crawl over his shoulder. He moaned and tried to brush off whatever was crawling on him. He shifted, pulling the covers over his shoulder. Whatever Iago was doing, it wasn't amusing. He let out a small sigh as he melted into his pillow. Suddenly he felt light feathery kiss on his neck. He groaned.

"Iago…seize this foolishness."

The occupant trying to wake him, chuckled then kissed the sorcerer on the cheek.

"I'm not Iago, hon."

Jafar's eyes snapped open. That was not Iago's voice. It was too deep, too smooth. He rolled over. Dark brown eyes locked with forest green. Leaning over him was a tall muscular tan-skinned man with wavy black hair and thin Italian mustache and goatee. The man was shirtless, showing his abs and muscles. The only thing he was wearing was a dark blue silk pajama bottoms.

"N-Nijad!" the former royal adviser yelped.

Jafar scrambled away from him, only for his legs to be caught in the black covers of the bed. He groaned in pain as fell out of the bed, landing on the top of his head. As much as he was in pain, his only main focus at the time was to get away from his ex. Trying to get out his legs out of the tangled mess of blankets, thoughts raked his mind.

 _How did he get here? How did he find him? Why didn't Iago warned him?_

It had been years since Jafar had last seen Nijad. The sorcerer had left the man to get out of a physical abusive relationship. The man was once his lover but after the abuse started he had to leave him. He couldn't allow himself to fall for him. Not after what happened him all those years ago. But falling into his green eyes was so tempting… no! He had to be strong. His eyes flashed coldly at him.

Nijad had not registered the look. He was focused on making sure the thinner man was alright. He went over and helped him up, dusting off the maroon silk pajamas.

"Are you okay J.J.? I didn't mean to startle you hon."

Jafar pulled his arm away. Startled him? More like scared him to death!

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! How did you even get in here!?"

Nijad was taken back. He wasn't expecting to be yelled at. He was beyond confused to why he was upset with him. He pulled him up and gently led him over to the bed.

"I came through the door…" he answered slowly, like it was the most obvious thing in the word.

The taller man ran his hand through the former royal adviser's hair, feeling for any bumps. Normally by now he would have eaten breakfast and headed off to work at his Oil Company. He was the CEO of Issa Oil. But of course he couldn't leave the man he loved when he was hurt. It just wouldn't be right. He had to stay and make sure that he was alright.

Jafar flinched at the touch. He closed his eyes when he thought that he was going to strike him. He waited a few moments. When nothing happened he opened his eyes. He was completely confused to why he was so gently to him. Well, he was gentle with him before he moved in with him. But once he moved in he started turning aggressive and violent. He was positive that he was going to be furious with him for leaving. So…why was he being so gentle?

"You got a nasty bump on your head hon. I'll get you some ice."

"Where's Iago at? What have you done to him?"

"I haven't done anything to him. Iago's in his room still asleep. You normally wake him up by now. Come on, let's get that ice. You hit your head pretty hard."

The sorcerer was suspicious to why his ex was acting like everything was okay between them. Did the man get amnesia? Lost his mind? And Iago… Why hasn't that bird woken up yet? Was he drugged? Did Nijad drug him so he couldn't help him? Was this some attempt to try and win him back? He didn't want to go back! He wanted to tell him off, get angry at him, smite him, yet… his fear of being hit kept him silent.

"You rest right here hon."

Jafar watched him nervously as he went into the kitchen. He had no idea on how the man was going to act. He had grown to be wary of handsome man. One moment he could be sweet and loving to him and the next he would be on the ground in pain. He took the time to figure out how to escape from the CEO. The front door was right across the- wait a minute. As he looked around he realized he wasn't in his house. He was in Nijad's.

He recognized the royal red wall decorated with artworks, photos, and shelves holding expensive knick-knacks. The burgundy rug was pressed clean. There was a large flat screen TV, a glass coffee table, two large tan colored couches, each on a side of a brown recliner. He suddenly felt panic well up inside of him. He wasn't home. Why did Nijad kidnapped him? Was he going to force him to be his once again? Fear gripped him. He left him for this reason.

He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of wings flapping. Iago was coming down. Good. That meant the parrot could fly off and get the other villains to help him! There was hope! When he saw the parrot he called him over.

"Iago!"

Said parrot looked at him and flew over to him.

"Hey J.J. What do you need?"

Jafar blinked at the nickname. No one called him J.J. since the last time he saw his twin sister Nasira. And she was the only who called him J.J. He shrugged it off as a form of mockery from the bird.

"Iago, do you know Nijad is here?"

Iago looked in the kitchen.

"Huh, that's weird."

"Weird!? How is that weird?"

"He's normally at work by now. I'll go ask him what's keeping him."

Jafar watched in surprised as the parrot went over to him. Those two should be tearing at each other's throats, but they were chatting like they were old friends. Jafar had no idea what was going on. It was like his whole world had turned upside down. He couldn't believe what was going on. His own parrot had lost his mind!

Nijad and Iago came back in, with Iago sitting on the CEO's shoulder. The sorcerer was positive that his ex had done something to his beloved bird. Okay beloved wasn't exactly the greatest word to describe their relationship, but Iago was his first friend other than being a pet. Nijad would probably count too, but when they first met, it was like the love at first sight that Disney was so famous for creating. Nijad gently placed the ice pack on the sorcerer's head.

"There you go. Now you hit your head pretty hard. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember being in my house asleep. I don't know how you got me here but I won't stand for it! If you think I'm going to stand by and take the abuse again you are out of your mind!"

"Abuse?" Nijad echoed. "Oh J.J., that was years ago. We made up years ago. You were getting ready to walk out and if I didn't stop you would've been gone."

"I have been gone! I left you!"

"Gees Jay. You must've hit your head pretty hard if you remember that far back." Iago replied.

Jafar looked between them. What was with them and calling him by his old nicknames? No one called him Jay or J.J. since he was a teen, with the exception of Nasira. He was completely confused. This just wasn't making any since. He rubbed his head. Nothing was making since.

"You must have been dreaming about that hon. And I promised you that I would never do that to you again. Maybe you should stay home. I'll call the bakery for you and let Barir know that you won't be coming in today."

Jafar looked at him in confusion. The bakery? Barir? He hadn't been Barir since the events of Aladdin. Barir was Jafar's foster father in a way. The man had given Jafar a home when the sorcerer had run away from home to escape his father's abuse. He gave him the love and support his father never showed him. Now seeing him again after all these years… Nothing was making since.

"Where… What city am I in?" he finally asked.

"Agrabah, of course hon. We'll just hold off on the wedding plans for a while till you're better."

"A-Agrabah!? W-wedding!?" He yelped.

"Well yes. We've been engaged for a few years now. But don't worry. Once you feel better we'll continue on."

Jafar watched as Nijad went over to the phone and started to call the bakery. The sorcerer couldn't believe it… he was back in Agrabah! If the Sultan found out he could be beheaded! He hugged himself. Nothing was making since. He looked at Iago, who was eating a mango in the kitchen. He sighed. If only he could figure out how to get Iago in his right mind back. But for one thing was certain, he wasn't in Toontown.

"Iago… I don't think we're in Toontown anymore…"


	2. Agrabah? Agra-no

**Okay this story is going to switch chapters with the regular Jafar we all know and the alternate Jafar. So enjoy the second chapter with the alternate Jafar!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Agrabah? Agra-no.

Jafar was quite comfortable as he slept. He woke up to the sun streaming down his face. He smiled as he looked at his hand, seeing his engagement ring with a traditional diamond cut. He rolled over to not see his boyfriend of 23 years and fiancée for three years lying beside him. He sat up and looked around.

"Nijad?"

No sound. He got out of the bed. He blinked in confusion of the room. This wasn't his and Nijad's bedroom. He went over to the closet and opened it, only to see none of his usual plain maroon with tan on the front of the lower half of the robes and Nijad's clothes. Thankful he managed to find one in the back. He put it on and wrapped the black sash around his waist. He looked to see the black turban with the jewel and feather on the self above the robes. He smiled sadly at the turban then shut the closet. Grabbing his snake staff, he walked out of the room.

He felt something hit his head and groaned, catching the object. He looked down to see his parrot Iago. The parrot groaned and looked up at him.

"Jafar! Watch where ya going! Eesh! Give me a headache why doncha? I was wondering if you can go and make me something to eat. I am starving!" The parrot blinked when he saw what he was wearing. "What are you wearing?"

"My robe. Why?"

"No you're not. You don't wear anything… plain."

"Of course I do. You know I don't care about finer things in life. Let's get you something to eat. I know one this is for certain is that I'm hungry too."

The thin man carried him into the kitchen. He carefully sat him down and started to make some pancakes, making them homemade. The parrot tilted his head at the sorcerer.

"What are you doing?"

"Making pancakes. If you don't want any, I can make waffles. I'm just in the mood for something with syrup. You don't mind do you?"

"Course not! You just never made pancakes!"

Jafar looked at the bird. He's made pancakes before. He was the baker of Agrabah. Why didn't Iago remember? Probably just humoring him. The man chuckled.

"Funny, Iago. They'll be done in a few minutes. Then we have to get to the bakery. We have a quite a day ahead of us."

"The bakery? Why? Last time I checked we weren't low on bread."

"Hilarious Iago, but now isn't time for jokes. You know very well that we have to work today. We have bread to bake, frosting cakes, delivering donuts, lots to do. The bakery isn't going to run its self you know."

The parrot stared at him like he had gone crazy. Jafar paid no attention as he flipped the pancakes over. The bird flew in front of his face.

"Okay, what is with you? Did you hit your head?"

"Well, we did run into each other…"

"That's not what I meant!"

Jafar shrugged as he focused on the food. Sitting the two plates of food on the table, he went over to the fridge and pulled out the jug of orange juice. Pouring a glass for each of the, Iago settled himself in front of a plate. Jafar blinked when he saw none of Nijad's things, and how drastically different everything was. He frowned in concern.

"Um… Iago? Does the house look…different to you? And where are Nijad's things?"

"No, and probably with him. Why are you asking about him? You know what he's done to you, forget him! Worry about the annual villains meeting."

The baker stared at his bird. Okay something wasn't right. Nijad couldn't pack up all of his things and just leave him. Not when they were engaged to get married. Maybe Nijad was just pulling a prank on him. Yea, that was it. It was all a prank just to keep the spice in their relationship up. That was it. But it didn't explain why the house looked different. He hardly ate his food.

Nothing was making since. His house shouldn't look like this. Nijad's things should be where they usually are. And how Iago was acting… he was acting so rude, and speaking so coldly about Nijad. Did they get into a fight? If they did then it shouldn't have caused Nijad to pack all his things and left. Usually they wouldn't speak with each other for some time then make up. But if that was the case then the bird shouldn't have such a hostile tone. He placed a hand on his head. All this confusion was giving him a headache.

"You okay Jafar?"

The baker's eyes shot opened as he looked at his trusty friend.

"Just a little headache. Nothing to worry about. Come on, we better get going."

Quickly rinsing off the plates and sitting them in the sink, he grabbed his staff and walked. The moment he stepped out of the house the sorcerer felt his world spinning. This wasn't Agrabah. This was some other town. It was too cool, too modern-looking, too…too different! This wasn't his home! He clutched his staff to keep himself from falling over. Where was he? What was he doing here? What is this place? He couldn't help but slink against the door. What was going on here!?

"Jafar? Jafar? Hello! Are you okay?" Iago asked.

The bird frowned when he didn't receive an answer. Instead all he got was a terrified expression from the sorcerer. What was up with him today? First the clothes, than actually making pancakes, saying they had to go the bakery because they worked there, and then asking about his abusive ex out of the blue? What was the deal? And now acting like he terrified of the world in front of him! Before he could say anything, Dr. Facilier came up.

"Hey, Jafar, you on your way to the Villains meeting?"

Jafar blinked and stared at him.

"H-how…how did you know my n-name?"

The shadow man blinked.

"We've known each other for several years. What's wrong? Did you hit your head? And what's with the outfit?"

"What is wrong is that I'm in some strange place and I have no idea where I am and why I'm here!"

"Wow… you must've hit your head really hard. Come on, maybe going to the meeting will clear up your head."

Jafar gulped as the unknown helped him up and lead him away. Every molecule in his body was screaming for him to run, but he didn't know what to do. He was thousands of miles away from home, away from his job…away from his love. And what was worst, he was stuck with a bunch of villains! He gulped as he was lead away. Whatever they were planning on doing to him, he only hoped someone could come and rescue him.


	3. Villains R Us and Villain R U

**And more with alternate Jafar! But we shall call him J.J. because… that's his nickname and he…likes it. So…with J.J.!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Villains R Us and Villain R You.

Jafar was completely in a state of fear. He had no idea what was going on. One moment he was in Agrabah, lying next to the most handsome man in the world, and the next he's stuck in some weird town being dragged off to be in a meeting with criminals! He gulped in fear when his eyes stared up at the large menacing looking church. He clutched his staff nervously as they went in. His eyes widen as he saw all the villains sitting at a large table. He knew he saw them all somewhere before but just couldn't figure out where he knew them from.

"Hello people, sorry we're late. Jafar look like he was lost. I think he hit his head a bit. Off his rocker a bit if you know what I mean."

Jafar looked at the tall and lean African-American then back at the others at the table. He gave a nervous smile. Every muscle in his body screamed for him to run. He wasn't supposed to be here. He should be at work, with the breads, and the cakes, and associating with costumers. The smile slowly turned into an uneasy frown as he tried to make himself invisible. He started to back up.

"Look, I don't really know…who you all are, but um… thank you for showing me this lovely…church. But um… I do have one question. Where am I?"

All the villains stared at him. Hades was the first to get up and go over to his best friend, wrapping his arm casually around the sorcerer. Jafar looked unsure at the God of the Dead. He had this feeling that he had seen them somewhere but couldn't place where.

"Jaffy, babe, you know where you are. You're in Toontown baby! And um…what's with the new look? You aren't the type for the common look. No silky robes, no turban, what's the deal?"

"Toontown? What country is that in?"

"….America. In the state of Calisota."

Jafar stared at him. He was in America. It couldn't be true. He was in Agrabah, he was with Nijad, why was here? Why was he thousands of miles away from home? Where was Nijad at? He felt his legs shake from the sudden overwhelming feeling of panic. He pulled away. His whole frame was shaking. He felt a wave of emotions erupt from him.

"Who are you and what do you want from me!?" he demanded.

The other villains stared at him in surprise. He didn't know them. He had to have gotten amnesia; why else would one of their top villains not remember who they were? They saw how he looked confused and upset. This new Jafar was completely lost. Maleficent stood up and made her way over to him. He backed up in fear. He gulped when she got in his face.

"C-Can I help you…M-Miss Mali-ificent?"

"So you remember who I am?"

"Wh-who can f-forget the M-Mistress of all E-evil? I-I um we… my f-fiancée and I-I… w-watched your m-movie a few d-days ago…"

"Fiancée?" They echoed in shock.

None of them knew that Jafar was once engaged. Of course, then again not many of them knew much about each other's past. Other than Gaston, who would brag to anyone about anything to make himself look better. They stared at him. If he was engaged, then who was the girl? And how come he never told them about it. Especially Hades. Jafar and Hades tell each other everything! They're best friends.

"So… who is the girl?" Hook asked.

Jafar blinked.

"Um… I'm not engaged to a woman."

"What!?" They shouted at him.

The baker blinked. Why were they getting so roused up? He didn't know these people, so why were they acting like they cared about him? He looked at Iago, who also appeared shocked. His brow furrowed in confusion. Iago knew he was engaged, why was he acting like he had no idea what he was talking about. He should know. He was there when he told him. The excitement, the joy, now it was like it never happened. What was going on?

"Jafar, what is wrong-!" Frollo started, but the sorcerer interrupted him.

"Look I really don't care what you people think. I don't know you, nor do I hold your opinions valid. I am happy with my partner, and once I find him, we're going back to Agrabah. He's probably freaking out wondering where I am. And don't call me Jafar. It's J.J."

The villains stared at him. He had to hit his head very hard to remember something that could've happen years before he met them.

"Okay, Jaffy-"

"J.J." Jafar interrupted the Lord of the Dead.

"Okay, _J.J."_ Hades corrected with slight mockery, "Let's just sit down and you tell us what's going on."

They sat him down at the table, all of them eager who were eager to hear what was going on with one of their best and brightest villains.

"Okay, we'll start with simple questions. What year is this?" The god asked.

"2015, duh." The baker stated.

"Okay… What is your name?"

"Jafar Amid."

"What movie where you featured in?"

"I was never in a movie. I did appear on _Cupcake Wars_ last year."

Hades looked at Grimhilde who nodded and started writing down what Jafar said. After an hour of questioning him, they learned that apparently he had no memory of the movie. No memory of ever working at the palace, no memory of them. But what he did know was that he was a baker and engaged to a well-known Oil company CEO. It seemed like he had come up with a whole new life. They looked at each other when they got their results.

"Okay, so Jafar-"

"Call me J.J., everyone does."

Hades' smile faltered at the nickname. Jafar would never go by a nickname. The only one he allowed was Jaffy, but that was only if Hades called him that. Anyone else he sent a blast of magic or hit them with his staff. This wasn't the friend he had. This was someone else.

"Okay uh...J.J., that is not your life. You are a villain. The best villain Disney had! ...Well underneth Mal of course."

The sorcerer stared at him. He didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Sorry but... I think I know my life better than you do."

They all groaned. This was going to be harder than they thought.


	4. The What If Scenerio

Chapter 4: The What If Scenario

Jafar couldn't believe what was happening. The moment he woke up Nijad had been acting like how he remember he used to be before he moved in. The same guy that acted like his personal knight in shining armor when he met him. The man who acted so kind and gently to him and showed him the love that he thought he would never have from the partner he choose. The moment the taller man left, he looked through the scrapbooks to figure out what was going on. He knew Nijad was quite a photographer and enjoyed making photo albums and scrapbooks about him. Looking through them, he saw pictures of them together during the years that they weren't. Photos of them at a water park, in New York City during Christmas, hosting Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day... so many memories that could've been.

Was this what his life would be like if he stayed with Nijad and never took the job as the Royal Adviser? It was possible. He thought about it, but he was always happy with how he ended up. True he lost his job, but he gained the title he always personally hoped for. To be the most powerful sorcerer. And to add to it he was labeled as one of the most powerful Disney Villains! Here...he wasn't a Disney villain, he wasn't a genie, he wasn't a powerful sorcerer, he was just...just what he was before he took the job as the Royal adviser. The baker's apprentice. Which as much as he did enjoy baking, he loved the power that he had gotten.

"Iago? Could you come here for a moment?"

The said bird came over.

"What's up J.J.?"

The sorcerer glared at him.

"Don't call me J.J. It's Jafar."

"But you always had us called you J.J. Why the sudden change?"

"You know I only allow Nasira to call me that."

Iago stared at him and forced a smile that parents gave their children when they didn't believe what the child was saying. Jafar narrowed his eyes. He hated it when people never took him seriously. He had enough it from when he was growing up. He decided to let it slide. If he was going to survive this kidnapping, or whatever had happen to Nijad and Iago, he was going to straighten it out. But first he had to gather information to figure out what was going on. He understood that if he was going to get the information he needed to need to act the part. He gently shut the scrapbooks and put them up.

"Iago, I think I might go and visit Baybay. You know it could help with my..." he paused, "amnesia."

The parrot smiled and flew over to his shoulder.

"That's a great idea! And don't worry, I'll be here with you every step of the way buddy! Any questions and I'll be happy to answer them!"

The former royal adviser slowly nodded, grabbing his cobra staff, and stopped. What about the keys to the house? Where were they at?

"Um...Iago... could you get the house keys? I... I don't know where they are."

"Um, Jafar, they're next to the front door."

Jafar felt his face turn red with embarrassment. He should've known that! Nijad always had the extra keys next to the front door for easy acess. He should know! He used to live here! He made a note to investigate the house. Though as he looked around, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. What if he had stayed? Could this be the life he always dreamed about? He often thought about it. He shook his head and grabbed the keys. He couldn't think about that now. He life was already set. He was a villain, not the same love sick boy who still tripped over his own two feet when he was near the green-eyed man.

He grabbed the keys and walked out, locking the door behind him. He looked around. Agrabah still looked the same. He looked around as he continued his trip. He didn't see anything out of place. It looked like just how it always. People walking, talking, animals being moved, marketed, and just a regular day. It was Agrabah.

 _But it's not MY Agrabah..._ he thought miserably.

"Morning J.J!"

Jafar blinked as he looked up to see one of the citizens call out to him. No one has ever sounded so... friendly to him. He answered the man with a crooked smile and a half-hearted awkward wave of his hand. As he continued more people called out to him.

"How's it going Jay?"

"Off to bake, J.J?"

"Can't wait to taste those treats!"

"Keep up the good work J.J!"

With each compliment, Jafar felt more awkward and unsure of himself. No one in Agrabah has ever spoken to him like this before. If anything they only mocked and ridicule him. If anything they should be running off screaming. Now... he swallowed uncomfortably. It wasn't before long that his feet had dragged him in front of the bakery. He blinked in surprise. He didn't think he would get there so soon.

 _Must be out of habit..._ he mused to himself.

The bakery was basically his second home away from home. Of course he lived with the baker when he was sixteen, after running away a second time from his father's abusive hand and lived on the streets for the year before coming to Barir, the baker, had taken him in. No not just taken him in, demanded that he stayed, however much Jafar had objected. Which he was forever thankful for the older man to take him under his wing as his apprentice and foster son. He had clashed with Barir's biological son, Nizar, when he moved in but it never severed the bond between Barir and him.

"Jafar!" Iago shouted at him, breaking him out of his trance. "Are we going in or not?"

"O-oh um..." He stuttered, "Y-yea..."

Going in, he kept an eye out to see if anything was out of place. Nothing that he could see. It looked the same like the last time he saw it. Breads on the right, cakes displayed, cookies sitting in the display case, and other treats. Several tables were sitting next to the large display window. Memories ran through his mind. Times of him helping Barir in the back baking, sitting at the one of the tables as he did his paperwork when he was the royal adviser, or just talking with Nijad and Iago on his breaks. Each memory held either nostalgia or a bit of sadness. He gently ran a hand over the display case. It had been years since he was here. Yet even though so much time had past, he still felt like that nervous teenage boy who was afraid to touch anything and upset Barir.

 _Would he be angry at me if he found out what I did?_ He wondered, fear starting to take hold of him. _Would he still want me? Punish me? Turn me in? Disown me?_

He gulped, unable to speak.

"Barir!" Iago squawked, when he noticed Jafar didn't speak.

A moment later, a tall elderly man with graying black hair, a trimmed beard, wearing a brown robe with a black sash walked out. He was also wearing an apron and a chef's hat. The moment he walked in, he saw Jafar and smiled.

"Jafar! I didn't think you were coming! Nijad called me and said you weren't feeling well."

"H-hi Baybay," he swallowed. "I-I don't. I just thought-"

"Thought that being here would make you feel better?" The older man finished.

He nodded. Barir always knew what he was going to say or think. Even before Jafar moved in with him, he always knew what was going on. He was the father that Jafar wished his father was towards him. But of course Barir did his best to help and guide the boy when he was living with his father. The older man came over and hugged him.

"All you probably needed was some care from your parent."

 _Parent?_ He had always thought as Barir has the parent he always wanted, and often wished to be adopted by him. He relaxed into the hug. Back with the villains this would be consider a weakness. He was glad the others weren't there. He missed Barir so much. Hades was the only one who knew. He wasn't the type for physical contact, but in moments when he felt like he was falling into an endless pit, it was good to have someone to lean on and turn to. And now was one of those moments.

"I'm so confused..." he murmured.

"I know my boy, I know." Barir soothed, stroking the back of Jafar's hair. "But you'll get your memory back."

 _It's not my memory that's bothering me. It's being in this weird alternate life._

Jafar sighed and pulled away. He'll figure this out. He always does. If he couldn't find a solution to his own problems, there was no way he could've solved Agrabah's problems.

"Thank you, I needed that."

Barir just gave him a gentle smile and hugged him once more for a short moment then pulled away.

"How about we bake? That might help."

Jafar nodded. Baking sounded good. That always helped take away his stress. That and reading. He followed him into the kitchen. He felt more memories come to him as he looked around. Here he could be himself. Here he could bake without fearing that he would be ridicule. Here he could pour his heart and soul to the man who treated him like a son without feeling the need to hide himself. He wished he could stay here forever.

 _But you can't!_ His inner voice snapped at him. _You're a villain now! This is not our place! This is not our home!_

 _I know..._ he told himself, _I have to get home somehow._


End file.
